because you live
by xoiheartjasper
Summary: leah's best friend adam is her reason for living. he helped her when sam broke up with her. now he's been shot and os dying and only one family can save him. i know my summary sucks but hopefully my story doesn't lol.


Hey guys

**Hey guys. I'm back with a new story. But if I don't get any reviews then I'm giving up on every thing to do with fan fictions. Love Shafaah. xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with twilight except Adam.**

**Déjà Vu**

**Carlisle's POV:**

"Alice? Alice what did you see", I looked at Alice's blank expression and knew that she was having a vision.

"I saw you stood over a boy in the hospital, I thought it was Edward, but his clothes were soaked in blood. He'd been shot! Carlisle you need to save him. He'll be at the hospital in a few hours." Alice looked up at me and I knew that if she could cry tears would be streaming down her face.

"Run Carlisle." I smiled at my beautiful wife and ran to my car.

Esme would love to have another person in the family. Ever since Edward and Bella bought their own house, Esme has been lonely. Edward was our first child, and it broke Esme's heart when he got married and fled the nest. She would give any thing to have another son to love and look after.

"Dr. Cullen! What a coincidence! A patient has just come in and here you are to save the day!" I smiled at Sophia, the receptionist, and ran (At human speed) to the emergency room to save the poor boy's life.

**Leah's POV:**

_Please God, don't take Adam from me. He's my best friend I need him, without him the world is dull._

"Leah..? Is that you?"

"Yes. It's me Adam. I'm here for you." I smiled at my best friend, and squeezed his hand I wouldn't let him die. We never had violence in La Push, never mind drive by's. Yet Adam is lying in hospital with gun shot wounds.

"Hello my name is…"

"Oh My God!! Carlisle thank god you're here!" I jumped up practically sending him flying.

"Leah dear, please calm down. Now what's his name?"

I took a few deep breaths, sat back down and took Adam's hand in mine.

"His name is Adam Brook. He's from La Push he… Carlisle he got shot!" I broke down in tears unable to hold them back.

"No Leah… Please don't cry for me" whispered Adam.

"Don't worry baby we'll save you. Dr. Cullen is an amazing doctor" I smiled at him fighting back the tears, if he was a werewolf he wouldn't be in this situation.

"Carlisle. Please help him do any thing you can to save him. Please" I whispered.

**Carlisle's POV:**

I'm in the same situation I was in when Edward was dying of the Spanish Influenza. I had to save this boy, but what if I don't succeed, what if I accidently kill him. It's not worth the trouble. I can't do it.

**Leah's POV:**

"Leah you don't understand what you're asking me to do here."

I burst out crying again. I stood up and grabbed the front of Carlisle's white jacket.

"Please. Change him… He's my best friend; I can't live with out him. Do it for me, do it for Esme"

"But what about his family, what would they say when he returns from the hospital with red eyes?" he was looking for excuses.

"Carlisle he has no one. He lives alone. His father left when he was born and his mother committed suicide. I'm all he has left"

"Leah?" whispered Adam.

"Yeah baby? What's wrong?"

"Is that the head of the Cullen coven?"

Carlisle looked at me then smiled. "Yes, my name is Carlisle Cullen. Adam the choice is yours; you can become a vampire and live for eternity or die of a gun shot wound"

"I choose life. Looks like I'm you're enemy now Leah!" he laughed shakily.

"You'll never be my enemy stupid!"

"Leah can I tell you some thing?"

"Sure baby. Go for it" he took my hand and looked deep into my eyes.

"If I don't make it I want you to know that I'll always love you"

"I love you to Adam." The tears streamed down my face as the love of my life was carried away to be changed into my mortal enemy.

**Adam's POV:**

"Dr. Cullen. If I don't survive make sure Leah doesn't harm her self."

"Don't worry Adam you'll survive. I'm taking you to my house Leah will follow. Try not to fall asleep" he smiled at me before he started running

I looked up at his beautiful face and realised that the doctor is inhumanly beautiful. The face of an angel, but the black heart of Satan is what Billy said about vampires. I disagree. Carlisle seems like a nice enough man.

_Hurry up Leah. I miss you already._

**There you go. My first chapter is up. This is my story so please be nice when reviewing. Bye love Shafaah.**


End file.
